Quickly healing
by blackened raven wings
Summary: Will isn't the only one with 2 powers...rating might be a little high, but theres blood mentioned and visuals that arent pretty
1. Chapter 1

Will jumped on the bed, and it bounced a little under his weight. He held the phone lightly to one ear, so as not to crush it. Layla blabbered on about something or other in his ear, and he was exhausted from helping rebuild the school. Between the fighting with Royal Pain and her goons, the school falling to about 20 feet off the ground, and the explosions that baby Medulla had made while trying to de-passify everyone, the school looked worse then the war zone it was used as.

The police had to yank out Lash's head from the toilet and his parents were notified of his death. It wasn't charged as a murder case, because Ethan did what he did in self defense. Besides, it was "only a flushy". No on is exactly sure how far his neck stretched, but he drowned anyway. So Speed was without his one ally, and was quite grumpy about it, too.

There was a lot of work to be done around the school. Layla decided to help out and she decided she could use her powers when she wants, as long she doesn't abuse them. She had got that day off due to a doctor's appointment. The gym and hallway were done, and the next day they all would start on the cafeteria and electric. What fun that was.

The next day, Will walked into the school. It was summer, but Ron's bus was still running for everyone who was helping to rebuild the school. Will had no where to be or anything to do, and all his friends were helping out, so he was there to hang out and to help out.

On his bus rode the usual crew, but at school they had one addition; Warren Peace. Warren had gotten his motorcycle fixed, so he didn't ride the bus. He chased it now. Warren had joined their group after homecoming. At first, Warren had been a little hesitant around the gang, but eventually opened up, or as much as Warren ever could. He was still a bad ass, but he wasn't cruel to them and he stopped flinging fireballs at them. And he stuck up for them when someone didn't treat them right. "That's my job." Was all they could get him to say, but they knew he cared. He just showed it differently.

As soon as they walked in the school doors, Principle Powers appeared in her flurry of comets. "Will, we desperately need your help in the cafeteria." Will looked as if he was used to this, and ran to the cafeteria, the gang in tow. The ceiling had caved in over night and now they needed him to fly each piece of the ceiling out of the school. Each piece weighing over 500 pounds, no one was willing to lift it. So Will flew the pieces out through the broken ceiling onto the lawn outside, where he would break them into smaller pieces later.

The next day, they were still cleaning out the cafeteria. The kitchen appliances had to be completely replaced. The refrigerators and freezers had spoiled food in them that had started growing into odd looking shapes and colors and after much debate, it was decided to just throw them all away. The other appliances had all exploded from the impact of the school falling to 20 feet about the ground, then rapidly rising, and Will punching the floor a fair few times while fighting Royal Pain. Apparently, his punches to the floor in the gym had affected the whole school.

Warren lifted a piece of metal from the cafeteria ceiling. As he lifted it into his arms, Magenta screamed as she ran from Zach, who was lit up like a neon Christmas tree and chasing her playfully around the dark kitchen. Warren jumped and the metal, which had a sharp edge, cut a deep gash into his arms.

"OW! Mag, would you shut up!" He bellowed at her, and held his wound, which was now gushing blood.

"Whoa, way to have a cow, Warren, we were only kidding around on our lunch break. It's not like we were playing in Medulla's lab or anything!" Zach had jumped a foot in the air when Warren had yelled, and was now trying to cover that up by defending his girlfriend.

"Well your little play time cost me some blood. Look!" Warren held out his arm, covered in blood to his friends.

"I don't see anything, dude." Magenta was looking at his arm. "I just see a lot of blood, but that could have been on the metal. I don't want to even think of how it got there."

Warren looked down at his arm. There was no cut. Nothing whatsoever, besides blood, to even hint that his arm had been slashed a few moments ago.

"Whatever. See you guys." He dropped the metal and went for lunch. As he walked outside, he saw his motorcycle. He had had it redone by the auto club at Sky High so that it could get him up to the school. He ran over to it and jumped on. He needed time to think.

A few hours later, Warren was in his favorite thinking spot; on the roof of the Paper Lantern. It was peaceful, and he needed to think. How did he have a laceration in his arm one moment, and have it instantly healed the next. He sat for a moment thinking before realization hit him. He jumped onto his bike and, taking the normal, ground way, rode quickly home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother!" Warren stormed into his home, looking angrily for his mother. She emerged from the kitchen, wearing jeans and a loose fitting black knit sweater. She was wiping her hand son a dish towel and her hair was tied back into a tight bun. She looked confused.

"What is it, Warren? Is something wrong?" She really lived up to her maiden name of Peace. She had no temper to speak of and was always calm and serene.

"What is your power? I have never seen you use it, and I got dads. So what the hell is yours?" Warren, on the other hand, had a quick temper and took after his father in personality and temper. His hands started to smoke and his mother handed him an ice block to cool them off. When he got incredibly angry or confused, he sometimes lost control.

"Why do you ask? It's never been important before."

"Well, I'd never been healed from gaping wound to no wound in less then 10 seconds!" He was practically screaming, and she just stood there. When she was sure he was done yelling, she pulled him over to their couch and sat him down.

"What you have obviously assumed is correct. My power is to heal myself. Occasionally, in very extreme cases, I am able to heal others. But I only can in life or death situations. You have been able to heal yourself your whole life. You just have never noticed. Why do you think you never had a broken bone or cut? You did, but they all healed before you noticed that they were even there." She looked at him. Warren's jaw had dropped and he was looking at her with an odd expression, one of almost disbelief.

"I can't get hurt? What about aging? Why do I keep getting older? And why do I have this scar?" Warren showed her the scar across his stomach. He had gotten it before Shy High. The kids at his middle school and eve some kids in high school had considered him "weird" and had mocked him and made fun of him mercilessly. One day in eighth grade after school, he had attacked one only to receive a slash from a knife across the chest. He had come home bleeding and angry, and had almost burnt their apartment building down. That was the day he discovered the roof of the Paper Lantern.

"I don't know why that one never healed. It was probably because of the anger and hatred left in your system and the emotions that had caused you to start the fight. Just a little reminder to not start fights." She gave him a pointed look, which he ignored. He was too busy realizing something.

"Last year, when Will Stronghold threw me through the walls...I wasn't hurt. I never thought about it before, but no I understand."

"Warren, you mustn't tell anyone about your new power. People with two powers are rare, and it will put you in great danger. Your father's enemies and allies will come looking for you toe either stop you from a future that they think will be evil, or to force you into a future of evil."

He understood what she meant. He didn't particularly feel like being captured, harassed, or killed because of his dad's reputation.

A few weeks later, Warren had learned how to control his newfound power. He could slow down the healing, or stop it all together. He could speed it up, too. He was proud, though he would never admit it to anyone, even himself.

He really got to practice with it when he fell off the roof of the school while getting a soccer ball Will had kicked "lightly". He fell hard on the ground and slowed down his healing so his friends wouldn't see his new skin covering the bloody flesh.

"Oh my god! War, are you ok?" Layla had panic in her voice. He knew what thoughts were racing through her mind. Was he ok? Where was the nearest adult? Where were the medical supplies? He calmed her and his other friends down my getting up and walking over to his bike and pulling out some bandages from the pack he always carried in the storage compartment and cleaning his wound then wrapping it. He didn't know how he would explain how it had healed the next day, but that thought was saved for later.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next 2 weeks, Warren kept his arm covered, and made sure no one saw it. It was completely healed, but questions would be asked if he took of the bandage.

"Wow, you can't even see where it was! Jeez, you don't scar at all, do you, War?" Ethan had his face mere inches from Warren's arm, and it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well. Not everything from my dad is bad." He gave the group a half smile. It looked more like a growl, but it was a smile, Warren style.

"Hey, we really need to get to work guys. Powers is gonna get P.O.ed if we're not there on time today. We've been late everyday this week!" Layla was done marveling at his unscarred arm and was scolding them for their lack of timeliness.

"Well, the bus isn't running today. Ron is sick, so he can't drive. Remember? So we're gonna have to get up there somehow." Zach pointed out to the group, who were standing at the bus stop. The group turned to look at Warren.

"Oh, no! I can only take one of you up! The trip takes too long to do more then one trip." Warren looked at the group.

"Ok, I'll ride with Warren. Will, you have super strength and flying, so can you take Ethan, Mag, and Zach up?" Layla questioned. She loved Warren's bike, and hated flying with Will. He did all these tricks that made her nauscious.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Will looked hurt, but that was bound to happen. She hadn't wanted to fly with him since they broke up a few weeks after homecoming. "It feels too much like dating my brother," she had said. She'd been becoming closer and closer to Warren ever since, and Will didn't like it.

"Ok, let's go." Layla ran over excitedly and got in the bike besides Warren. She put on the helmet he handed her, and then grabbed the hidden strap to secure around both of them to keep them on the bike when they became airborne.

"Ok guys, you know the drill." Will looked at the three others. They had done this so many times before. Ron had been taking days off to visit his dad, who was dying from too much exposure to radiation. His mom died a long time ago, though no one knew how.

Zach grabbed a hold of Magenta around the waist, and she held onto him around the neck as hard as she could with one arm, and around Will's neck with the other. Ethan jumped onto Will's back piggy-back style and tucked his glasses into Magenta's bag, along with everyone else's loose stuff. Finally, Zach grabbed hold of Will's neck from the other side of Magenta. They looked and felt extremely awkward, but it worked and they were as safe as possible. Will took off and they started the uncomfortable ride to Sky High.

An hour later, Will's group finally landed. More like fell, actually. Will was the only one left standing, seeing as he was accustomed to the landing part. During some part of the journey, Magenta had gotten scared and wrapped her legs around Will and Zach, so she wouldn't fall. So when they landed, Zach tried to pull back and tripped over Magenta's legs, causing Magenta to fall of Will, which scarred Ethan who fell on his rump.

"I gotta say guys, we really need to work on our landings." Ethan complained from the ground.

"Yeah, you really do." The foursome looked up to see Warren and Layla approaching them, and their jaws dropped. Layla and War arriving before them wasn't uncommon. What they were doing was. They were holding hands. They took no notice of it, as if it was extremely common. Zach gaped open mouthed and pointed at the hands.

"HANDS IN NEW PLACES!" Zach suddenly screamed. Magenta slapped him upside the head.

"Hey...guys,...um...uh..." Magenta was likewise starring at their joined hands. When Warren and Layla noticed what everyone was starring at, they quickly separated their hands.

"We were just...um...we...well, you see..." Warren stuttered out. Layla and the others forgot their shock and turned to look at him, all highly amused. They had never seen Warren so nervous or fidgety in his life!

"Are you two...going out?" Will gulped as he finished his question.

"Well, um...'going out' isn't exactly what I would say...more like...um..."Warren continued to stutter, much to everyone's amusement.

"We're together." Layla finished for Warren. The group looked at them in disbelief.

"SQUEEEEE!" Magenta jumped up and sprinted to Layla, hugging her and knocking her over in one swoop.

"I never thought in a million years would I ever see Mag say 'squee', jump up, and be excited about something!" Zach teased. The group got off the ground and made their way over to say congratulations to the couple.

"OK, guys. That's enough of this. We've got to go work now. The ceiling of the cafeteria caved in again. The beams weren't strong enough. Let's go." Will turned and made her way up the concrete steps to finish work on the school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zach, what's the time?" Magenta was lifting up some plaster with Ethan while Zach lit up a whole in the wall so that Principle Powers could see the damage that was done.

"It's..." he lifted his arm up to check his watch, accidentally knocking over the principle. "Oh, sorry, Powers. It's nearly 3:30, Mag!"

"OK, thanks!" She went back to lifting the plaster pieces up and carrying them outside. The group had all been assigned different tasks to complete. Some of Layla's plants had taken residency inside the walls and building, so she was going through and coaxing them outside. Warren was working near her. Some of the plants were hard for her to control, and would try some tricky stuff. He gave them a 'warning'. Seeing as they couldn't, well, see, they backed off when they felt the heat from his hands.

"Will, how you doing up there?" Layla looked up to see Will hovering above them. He was checking out the ceiling for cracks and other things that might lead to more of the ceiling falling out.

"Seems pretty secure to me." He landed a few feet away from them.

"Look who has arrived. And I bear gifts...of music!" Zach walked into the cafeteria, holding a large stereo. Magenta and Ethan followed, each carrying a CD case. Everyone sat down and started looking through the music.

"Powers gave us a few hours off. Seeing as we're sleeping here and all, she said we could take a break."

"Oh my god! I completely forgot my stuff!" Layla jumped up. "I've got to call my mom and ask if I can stay, then I have to raid my gym locker, see if I left anything there."

"I could take you down." Warren looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like we'd have to steal a bus or anything."

"OK. Let me call her, then we can go." She made a move to get up, but he grabbed her hand.

"I'll come with you." Together, they got up and went to find a phone.

A few hours later, the group was back together. They had decided to sleep in hallway outside the cafeteria. They danced to blaring music and watched movies with a TV from Coach Boomer's office.

"We should probably get some sleep guys," Will said, checking his watch to see that it was nearly 1 AM. "We have to get up early to work. That's why were sleeping here, remember? So we can get in a few extra hours?" The group grumbled and moaned, but eventually went to sleep. Warren lit a fire in the center of the group to keep warm, because the heaters didn't work yet in the school.

Layla bolted awake. She looked over at Warren's wrist, who was lying a few feet away from her. It was nearly 3:30 AM. She couldn't figure out why she woke up, so she laid back down to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she heard something, like a giggling coming from the cafeteria. At first she ignored it, thinking it was just her sleep-addled brain. The she heard a clinking and thumping, as if someone was knocking on a hollow surface. She got up and walked towards the cafeteria doors. She pushed them open and looked up at the ceiling. As her gaze settled on the scource of the noise, she gasped and screamed in terror.

Warren woke up and looked at his watch. It read 3:30. He was about to role over and go back to sleep when he noticed Layla's sleeping bag was empty. Now, normally he wouldn't have worried. But with the ceilings caving in everywhere, he got antsy. He also had a really bad feeling in his gut. So when he heard a gasp and a terrified scream coming from the cafeteria, he was the first one up and through the cafeteria doors. What he saw made him freeze.

Layla screamed again, and this one roused Will, Magenta, and Ethan. Zach slumbered on. He only awoke when Ethan tripped over him and Magenta nudged him hard with her foot.

"I heard a scream from the cafeteria." Magenta slurred, still only half awake.

"Warren and Layla are gone. They could be horsing around in there." Will looked sad as he said this, but the others took no notice.

Another scream erupted from the cafeteria, followed by a "GET THE HELL OFF HER!"

That was all the group needed to charge headfirst into the cafeteria and anything that awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

Stitches was sitting atop the roof, picking at the ceiling with a crow bar, trying to make the ceiling cave again. Layla walked in and looked around, finally looking up and seeing his beady eyes looking at her with an evil smirk playing across his lips.

"Hello, little girl. Mind if I drop in?" With that, the little beast dropped from the ceiling and snatched the screaming Layla. He had just started to climb up the wall when Warren burst in.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" While Stitches was distracted from Layla, she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, only succeeding in making him hold her tighter.

"Ah, ah ah!" He started back up the wall, leaving her to kick and scream as she helplessly ascended up the wall. She had taken all the accessible plants out, so she couldn't count on them to help her. Warren stood on the ground, looking up at her, fuming. Literally. His hands were smoking and he was itching to burn the little green freak off the wall. But he was holding Layla. Just at that moment, Will, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach came running in.

"AHHH!" Magenta screamed. "War, do something! Burn him!"

"I can't you idiot! I might hit Layla!" Warren was smoking from the hands, and was trying, in vain, to control his anger. The group took a step back as not only his hands, but his arms, too, became ablaze.

"Warren...your arms...they kinda, well...ARE ON FIRE!" Zach was freaking out about his new little development of Warren's.

Warren was seriously getting pissed off. His girlfriend was no suspended over a hundred feet in the air by a grinning psycho-maniac in a green leotard and tights. He was non too pleased when Zach started yelling about his arms being on fire as well as his hands. That had only every happened once before; when he fought Will for the first time.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Layla screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking and screaming at Stitches, who just cackled insanely at her futile attempts to be set free.

He was nearly on the roof when she stopped struggling. When he looked at her to see what had caused the change, she saw her muttering to herself. She had gone completely limp, and was muttering something to herself. He quickly scaled the remaining feet to the broken ceiling, climbed onto the roof, and continued to chip away at the ceiling.

"What the hell is she doing?" Warren was panicked now. Layla had stopped struggling and screaming, and she was too far up to see if she was OK.

"She's saving her energy, so that once she gets nearer to plants she can use her power," Will said, awe struck. That girl really was a genius.

"Well, she better hurry. He's nearly on the roof... and never mind. He is on the roof." Magenta quickly corrected herself as Stitches swung a leg over the jagged edges of the ceiling and hoisted Layla with him. A few moments later, the group heard the _chink chink chink _of Stitches chipping away at the ceiling.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Breathe, Layla. Just breathe._ Layla thought to herself. _If I could only get the grass and flowers on the ground to hear me..._ She tried to reach out, but wasn't able to get the plants. _Well, only one other option...here goes nothing, or everything..._

The group gasped as they saw Layla's form slowly appear over the edge of the ceiling. Just then, they heard a mighty crack as in one swift motion, Layla dived off the ceiling and the piece she had previously occupied broke off.

"OH MY GOD! LAYLA!" Magenta was screaming, and couldn't do anything to save her best friend from the fate she would surely receive.

Warren watched her fall, and the ceiling fall shortly after her. He had to make a choice. Expose his new power, and save his girl? Or let her die, and remain unfound?

Within an instant, he heard Layla's scream of terror and he made his decision.

Warren dove to where she would land. The second she hit his arms he threw her to Will, who was standing dumb founded a few feet away. When Layla hit him, he caught her, and his strength was the only thing that prevented them from falling over.

"WARREN, NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Warren saw Layla land in Stronghold's arms, and then pain. The ceiling piece landed on him with a sickening crack. He heard Layla scream his name, than it all became black.

Warren awoke sometime later, trapped under something large and heavy. He was in immense amounts of pain, but he still had no idea why. Then he heard the voices, and it all came back.

"Oh my god. What are we going to do once we get the piece up? He can't be recognizable under there. That thing weighed about a ton!" He recognized Will's voice, muffled as it was.

"We have to call someone! Boomer, and Medulla, and Powers." Zach said. He had no idea what to do.

After a few more moments, they left and he heard sobbing. He groaned, and the noise stopped. He heard bare feet walk slowly towards him. Once he realized it was Layla, he tried to speak, but all that came was a groan.

"Oh my god! Warren? Can you hear me? If you can, groan again!" He groaned to recognize her.

"WILL! Come here, now!" Warren heard running feet. He heard Layla tell Will what had just happened.

"Layla..." was all Warren heard. He heard whispers, as if Will were trying to comfort Layla.

"Please, Will. Just pick the piece up! I don't care what he looks like now. I just need to make sure I'm not crazy. If he's not alive, then call the local insane asylum and put me there if you want. But please, just do this...for me?"

Warren assumed he agreed, because the next thing he knew, the piece was gone and there was light everywhere.

"AHHH! Oh my god! Warren, you're alive? Warren?" Layla had thrown herself on the ground beside, next to a pool of his blood.

He grumbled at her. "What, I couldn't hear that."

"Move my arms straight." He managed to get out.

"OK..." She looked curiously at him, but did as he wished. He focused all of his energies on healing his arms, all the broken fragments of bone and the scratches and gashes on his arms and torso.

Layla gasped. "Warren, your arms...you're not bleeding...they aren't broken..." Zach, Ethan, and Magenta walked in just in time to see Warren healing his arms. In shock, Zach fainted, Magenta , sat down, and Ethan walked up behind Will and Layla.

"I'll explain once I'm healed, can you set my legs up, please? This will be faster and less painful if you and Will help me out here."

Layla and Will looked curiously at each other, but did as he requested. After they had helped him set all his bones, and he had taken time to heal everything up, he sat up and moved weakly to slouch against the wall. He took a moment to regain his breathe and test his other power, then slowly began to tell them of his new power.

"I still can't believe he didn't tell us. I mean, we are his best friends...Hell, we're

his ONLY friends! Why wouldn't he tell us something like this?" Will was frustrated and

confused. He and Layla were walking home from the busy day they had had, and both

were trying to sort through their thoughts.

"He had a lot to think about, I mean, it's a whole new power! Imagine how you

felt when you found out you could fly. He had to go through that, too."

"Yeah, but you were there when I found out! So you knew!" He kicked a near by

tree, which started to fall over. Layla, who was used, but still not pleased, to Will taking

his anger out on trees and having to repair the poor things, waited for Will to catch it and

then repaired it and even made it grow a bit taller to make up for Will kicking it.

"Well, he's different. He's never had friends before us, remember? He probably

didn't know how to tell us, or when."

"Layla, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but why?"

"Why what, Will?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Layla. You know what I'm asking!"

"I don't know why. At homecoming, when I went with him to make you jealous,

it didn't feel weird. Before all the fighting and attacking started, and it was just us...oh, I

don't know. I liked it. He was so sweet; he got me drinks, and danced with me once. He

was different then normally, and it was nice. Then when all the fighting started, he made

sure I was safe and didn't let anything happen to me. TO tell you the truth, when you and

I kissed, I was confused. I was happy, because I had liked you for so long. But then

again...I had been hoping it would be Warren kissing me..." Layla had stopped walking,

and had a sad, dreamy look on her face.

"But how can you not be mad at him? He lied to us! He didn't tell us about his

new power. Why wouldn't he tell us? Haven't you thought about that? That maybe he still doesn't trust any of us, even you?"

"Of course I've thought about that, Will! I'm just not angry like you. I'm confused."

Silence descended on the duo, and as they approached Will's house, Layla

proceeded next door to her own home. Not wanting to deal with her mom right now,

Layla made the baby Birch in their front yard grow so she could slide into her room

window.

"Swinging from birches me ass. 'One could do worse than be a swinger of

birches' Stupid Frost. Yeah instead of swinging on the birches, they could be a faller of

birches and land on their ass. This stupid one keeps bending over to set be down. Stupid

Birch, I want to go UP! Not down! GAH!"

She jumped out of the Birch and shrunk it to it's normal size, then made the

Maple tree in Will's yard extend to her roof. "Much better. I love Maple's they don't let

you down...no pun intended. Geez, I'm talking to myself again."

Layla changed into her pajamas, climbed into bed, and waited for sleep to take

her. The thoughts wouldn't fade from her mind though. She couldn't stop wondering why

Warren hadn't told her. And she would have all weekend to think; it was Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Warren lay on his back in his room, staring at the ceiling. He had really screwed

up. He knew he had, there was no use denying it. He picked up his weights and started to

work out his arms, trying to regain the feeling and strength in them.

About an hour later, there was a knock on his door. Figuring it was his mother

coming to tell him to open a window or to bring him water, he yelled out "Come in!"

and continued working.

Instead of his short, plump mother walking in with a concerned crease in her

forehead, a tall, thin, beautiful girl walked in.

"Oh! Um...uh...hi Warren." Layla was more then a little shocked to see her

boyfriend standing there, shirtless, and sweating very heavily, lifting two 45 lbs weights

above his head.

"Layla, hey. I was just finishing up." Warren put the weights down on the floor,

and went to put a shirt on. He wiped his forehead off, took a swig of the water in his

water bottle, and put his shirt on. Layla stood awkwardly in the door, not knowing what

to do.

"Do you wanna sit, or something?" Warren went and sat on the bed, and after a moment, Layla sat next to him.

After a few moments, Layla turned to him, "Why didn't you tell us, or at least me?" She looked at him, waiting to see his reaction. He looked at her and what he say killed him. There was hurt etched in every crease of her face, and confusion shone brightly in her eyes.

"I wanted to be able to control if before I told you. Besides, I needed time to figure out what all the commotion would be about. I mean, I have two powers. Besides Will, I have never heard of that. I needed to know that if something happened, I could use it no matter what was going on. I was planning on telling you this weekend, when you came over." He sat there, not knowing what to do. For the first time in years, he was uncomfortable.

"But why not me? I could have helped you figure it out." She looked at him, trying to puzzle it all out.

Warren looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "And how would you have done that? Got any little secrets you want to share with me, Layla?"

Her face turned bright red, and she sputtered as she looked at him indignantly. "Warren! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, I think I do." The awkward silence that followed seemed to be screaming at them to do something. So they did. Warren looked at Layla, and leaned in. She met him halfway, and their lips locked in a heated kiss. After a long while of just kissing, both slow and gentle, and heated and fast, they layed down together, her curled up with her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about all the drama this is causing. But we thought you were dead. I mean, that was tons of cement falling from the ceiling and there was blood and oh my god, I don't know what I would have done if you'd-", Layla was cut short when Warren reached over a kissed her.

As they pulled apart, Layla's eyes stayed closed, and Warren just looked at her. She looked so small and innocent. He should have told her, he knew it. But he was thanking the gods he hadn't, because her ranting had given him the perfect opportunity to do what he'd been hoping to do for weeks.

"Do you want to just stay here for a while and, I don't know, watch a movie or something? I don't feel like going out." Warren watched with a smirk as Layla just nodded her head 'yes', as if in a trance. "Ok, let's go get one and we can watch it in here." He stood up and grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the room, hand in hand, to get a movie.

The next morning, Warren lay peacefully asleep, shirt rumpled, and hair a mess when his alarm started blaring. Shocked, he yelped as he rolled out of bed, hit the floor, and then without looking, turned it off. Just then, he heard an familiar giggle that he should not be hearing in his room at 7am.

"You're funny when you're surprised." Layla rolled over, her shirt twisted. She fixed her shirt and hair, and she sat up so she could look down at him and her feet swung over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well. I forgot we fell asleep, so I wasn't exactly expecting to hear a girl giggling not 6 inches away from my ear.

"Well, I was sleeping with my head on your chest. You didn't register that before you had a spaz attack?" Layla asked innocently, giving him what he liked to call 'Bambi eyes'.

"Yeah well." He got up off the floor and towered over Layla's tiny figure. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows in mocking interest. When she was alone with him, she was different. She wasn't the shy, quiet little girl that everyone saw. She was stubborn, funny, confident, and totally comfortable with him. And as much as he was a hard-ass with his friends, he melted with her. She could say things and do things to him that he would beat the crap out of anyone else for.

One of the many things he let her get away with was tickling. He saw the color of her eyes change from being curious to playful. She jumped up and spun him around, successfully pinning him to the bed and tickling him. He was extremely ticklish, as was she. The two of them engaged in a tickle war, and were soon laying on their backs next to each other, panting from the laughing that had ensued.

The next day, the gang met on the roof of a nearby mall, a common meeting place for them. As much as they enjoyed hanging out inside the mall, they would much rather look down at the people and talk. Zach's dad was the head of the police department by day, and Magenta's mom owned the mall, so they were pretty much covered if someone caught them.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Zach was throwing stones from one end of the roof the other.

"Well, we could always throw War off the roof, or damage him in someway, and then see how long it takes for him to heal." Will looked at Warren, whose hands had ignited and was glaring at Will with a look that could kill.

"We are NOT throwing my boyfriend off the roof of the mall or damaging him in anyway, shape or form. Got it?" Layla walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his torso. Slowly, Warren cooled down and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Ethan, wiping his forehead, piped up with, "Well, let's think of something, I'm bored."

"Let's let Mag run around in Abrocrombie and Fitch again, that was pretty funny when we did it in Express!" Magenta rolled her eyes at her boyfriends stupid idea, but a small grin graced her features. She had to admit, it was pretty funny watching the prissy girls scream.

"Let's do it!" Magenta led the group down the fire escape, into the mall, and to the nearest preppy store to begin the afternoon of their entertainment for them, and terror for some little blonde twits.


End file.
